


Unity

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Takumi struggles when Corrin is knocked out in the battlefield.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for [Cami!](http://starlightshope.tumblr.com/) Her response to my [Twitter poll](https://twitter.com/SilverKotone/status/912127634716344321) was just too good to not do something! :)

    She was thankful for the ending of another successful battle.

    Lowering her blade, Corrin sighed heavily in relief once the last remaining Faceless dissolved into nothingness. Her army had stumbled into a lone village that unfortunately, held little to no assistance to their travels in terms of housing and supplies, but they took what they could get as thanks for agreeing to help protect the villagers from the monsters. Such scarce resources brought a frown to her face and an ache in her heart, and she was grimly reminded as to why she was in war in the first place. These people were in the middle of it all, facing dire consequences over political differences that did not concern them at all.

    Her eyes glanced around her loyal army, unable to brush away the tug of her lips. _This_ was what she wanted, to have both Nohr and Hoshido work side-by-side to protect their needing kingdoms. She watched as retainers from both sides nodded in agreement, shake hands, and even take a light-hearted laugh, then watched as the royals cooperated by talking (hugging and bouncing for Elise and Sakura). A hand raised up to her chest, fisting it at the heartwarming sensation that she felt. If this was what her days were going to look like, she was eagerly looking forward to whatever the future held. Her lips twitched upward into a happy smile at the idea of a future where unity and peace played significant roles.

    Everyone was busy with talking with one another, exchanging weapons, and complimenting each other. Her ruby eyes flickered to a scowling Takumi, who was brushing off one of Elise’s hugs with the hand that wasn’t loosely holding Fujin Yumi, barking at her to get off. Sensing her view, his auburn eyes flickered to her, and his scowl softened, completely ignoring Elise’s whining. He was visibly captivated by the Nohrian princess.

    Her heart thumped in her chest in acceleration, and a hint of a reddish hue brushed her cheeks. How he still managed to give her that effect was still an enigma to her, but she couldn’t help it. He was simply gorgeous... Her eyes closed for a moment, sighing once more rather peacefully.

    She was so peaceful, that she didn’t even take her surroundings into consideration.

    A nasty, demonic aura suddenly bubbled up behind her, taking in the form of a Faceless. As she opened her eyes, she peered down, only to see black fog clouding along the surface area of her feet, and her eyes widened. Corrin barely had time to process what was happening, when she felt the fog surround her even more. She had almost registered the sudden, exasperated yelling of her name, before a loud slam pounded in her ears, and pain exploded inside of her head.

    She was out before her limp body hit the floor, unable to process the sudden yells of her familiar comrades, nor did she hear the furious whish of the arrow that shot immediately afterwards.

* * *

 _Ow…_ The pain was agonizing. No matter how hard she tried to move, she simply couldn’t, her body wasn’t cooperating. Her head was pounding relentlessly to the rhythm of her swift heartbeat, and she found that she couldn’t see a thing. Her breathing was slow and heavy.

    Nothing was in her mind, nor her thoughts. She felt like she was floating through space, unable to grasp onto anything.

    There was a soft ringing, and she swore she could hear _mutterings_. Unable to get her body to cooperate, she simply lay limp, allowing herself to float, as she heard faint noises…

    She drifted off into darkness once more.

* * *

    It took a soft flutter of her eyelids to pry her out of the darkness. Blinking slowly, the young princess instantly knew something was wrong. She could not move, as if something was restraining her, like an indistinguishable force pushing her down heavily. She felt sluggish, only being able to comprehend the slight pounding of her head.

    Blurred, her vision couldn’t make out much, other than a bit of light, and soft hues of brown. With a bit of determination, she managed to slowly move her head, but winced at the pain, causing her to immediately retract to her original position. Corrin parted her mouth, wanting to call out, but nothing came out.

    Once she was able to focus her vision, she realized her familiar surroundings, and frowned.

    Back in her quarters.

    Thin brows knitted together in confusion. How did she get _here_? Wasn’t she on the battlefield?

    She took in her familiar surroundings very cautiously, unsure of why she was there. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, and sulked. Was that battle nothing but a dream? Was she still with no army fighting at her side?

    Trying to distract herself from such saddening thoughts, her eyes trailed down and noted the soft, wool blanket covering her legs. Corrin managed to wiggle at the hidden extremities, but she felt soreness aching at her muscles. Turning to her hands, she was about to raise them, when she froze at the last second, her thoughts of trying to sit up vanishing in an instant.

    There, plopped on a chair next to the bed, was the Hoshidan prince, his head propped on the surface next to her hand. He faced away from her, but one of his gloved hands had a gentle grip around her own small one. His long hair sprayed along the blanket, free from any hair ties or ribbons. Red eyes dilated in surprise. _What…_

    All she remembered before was seeing his warm eyes, as if inviting her over after another glorious victory before…

    Somehow, a rush of adrenaline washed over her body and her senses, and she started to panic a bit. Carelessly, Corrin tried to sit up, finally able to take control of her unresponsive body with the adrenaline, but flinched hard at the waves of pain overcoming her. A choked-out moan howled through her lips, the corners of her eyes brimming with fresh tears. It _hurt_.

    Takumi seemed to have been in a light slumber, because the instant he felt movement, he quickly sat up, his long, silver hair curtaining behind him. Takumi leaned close to her, feeling relief flood through his veins at the fact that she was up. His eyes were keen, erasing any indication of exhaustion as he waited for her eyes to meet his own. “Corrin…” he muttered, his voice aggrieved.

    She felt the air leave her throat, gawking at him. Though his face was pained, with his lips pursed into a thin line and his eyes glaring into her _soul_ , he looked absolutely stunning. He looked different with his hair down, and she _loved_ it.

    Mistaking her gawp for shock, his frown deepened, his relief disappearing and being replaced with worry. “Can you talk?” he pressed with heavy words.

    Now that she took a good look at him, Corrin couldn’t help the way she pursed her lips. He reeked of exhaustion, his eyes were heavy despite him trying to keep them as sharp as he could, he had scratches and fine lines painting his skin on his face, and his clothes were slightly stained with something dark. Now, she started to worry as well. What the hell had happened?

    “I think so,” she finally responded, tone hoarse and trembled.

    When he gripped her arms, she couldn’t hold back the hiss of pain, and he swiftly retracted, as if her skin burned his flesh. Corrin grimaced as Takumi pulled back away from her like if she was some sort of plague, but she could see the guilt in his hardened gaze that pierced the view ahead of him – her hands on her lap. His shoulders were squared, rigid with tension, and his hands had balled into fists, gripping the blanket with a strong, quiet grip. She heard him mutter something unintelligible to her ears, and she leaned forward, wincing a bit at the soreness. “…Takumi…?”

    Finally, he cocked his head, looking furious – but not at her. He seemed to struggle with words, and he twisted the blanket hard, tearing the fabric slightly as he trembled. “I thought…” he pushed, lips pressing into a hard line. Swallowing heavily, he forced the words out. “I thought you _died_.”

    His words were like a slap to the face. Her whole body went rigid, freezing in place. Something about death had always terrified her, and having him insinuating something like this made her visibly uncomfortable. Her eyes twitched as she widened her eyes that were filled with astonishment. “What…?”

    “We all did…” He exhaled heavily, as if choking a bit, and mustered up more energy to speak through gritted teeth. “You wouldn’t respond to anything that we had tried. It took four healers to get you to stay alive,” he seethed in a low tone. His eyes softened when he noticed she looked aghast. “You didn’t get up, so I…” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “I thought…”

    Takumi couldn’t bring himself to finish that heart-wrenching thought from hell.

    His trembling ceased when she reached to grip his hand, and tugged him closer with a weak yank. “What happened…?”

    Flicking his eyes to her, he struggled to put together his thoughts, but finally did so as she squeezed his hand. “We missed one of those bastards,” he growled lowly, dripping with malice. “It had ambushed you from behind and swung, and knocked you out _hard_. I managed to shoot the arrow to kill it before it could continue to hurt you.”

    Each word was spat out with such hatred and self-loathing, and she realized why exactly Takumi was so _angry_.

    He thought this was his fault.

    She numbly sat there as he suddenly pushed himself forward, pressing his brow to her ear. Ragged breath brushed along her slender neck, giving her goosebumps. “If only I had stayed with you…” he mumbled.

    Then, it hit her – the realization, as if she had an epiphany.

    Of course…they had separated because of the struggling of the troops on the south. Takumi had been goading about being able to take down _all_ of the enemies, still having an obvious struggle with his self-worth that only she knew about. It was all about proving that he was not just Ryoma’s brother, and that he could take on any enemy with ease, and _far better_ than Ryoma could.

    “Stop,” Corrin softly chimed, shaking her head. Slowly, her arms managed to push up, draping lazily around his midriff. Her fingers managed to tangle themselves into his silver locks, feeling at the silky texture. “Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself. I wasn’t being aware of my surroundings, and I missed one…” The princess paused as Takumi tensed up. “Please, Takumi, it was an accident.” He growled lowly, and she frowned. “I’m sorry…”

    Dragging his head down, he exhaled, burying his face gently into the side of her neck, inhaling her. She smelt of rust, and pine trees. It was rather bittersweet, considering the fact that the rust scent that washed about was due to the blood that she had leaking out of her head earlier. Now, she was all bandaged up, all thanks to Sakura and Elise, with help from Azura and Azama.

    “Idiot…” he softly chided. Pulling back, Takumi pressed his forehead with hers, careful not to cause her any harm. Both of his hands reached up to cup her soft cheeks, their noses touching, and their lips only inches apart. “You still haven’t perfected the bow, so you can’t die on me yet, I refuse it.”

    Her face blushed with a cute red shade. “I…”

    Hushed by a pair of lips, she numbly sat there as Takumi enveloped her away from her ongoing world of pain and into a world of peace. His lips were so gentle on her, quietly moving against her, conveying what he couldn’t outright express in words. He was relaxing her, soothing her of her troubles, giving her the love she ever-so craved. Corrin found herself softly kissing back, clutching his shirt tightly on his back and softly moaning into his lips in approval. His gloved finger thumbed at her under-eye in a calming gesture.

    She tugged him closer, melting underneath him as their lips moved together in sync. They molded perfectly together, and it eased her, bringing her away from the pain. For a slight moment, she tried to deepen the kiss, but Takumi suddenly broke their tangled mouths, flashing her an amused smirk. “Hn, you don’t seem to ever control yourself,” he whispered, voice a bit husky. He chuckled softly at the way her cheeks burned in embarrassment, and he sat back on the chair, one hand digging to his side, pulling out a small red ribbon. He swiftly tied his gorgeous locks up into a high ponytail, thinning his lips as he gazed at the door, already hearing eager footsteps in the distance. A hint of annoyance zoomed across his facial features, and he crossed his arms.

_Three, two, one…_

    “Is Big Sister awake now?!” Elise’s voice boomed as she was approaching the door. Corrin turned to him, stunned, but he gripped her hand and nodded.

    And as the door burst open, Corrin was greeted with smiles and hugs of relief, and she found herself utterly delighted that the fight was no dream. They were here and united, and most importantly, offering support and hope.

    The future was still looking great.


End file.
